1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB connector, and in particular to a USB connector having a signal processing IC and a USB cable having the USB connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
These years, universal serial bus (USB) connector is very popular, almost every electronic device in the market is arranged at least one USB connector. The USB connector has the function of plug and play. Furthermore, because of the special pin define of the USB connector (Vcc, D−, D+, GND), an electronic device arranged the USB connector can use the USB connector to transmit power directly, very convenient.
However, the convenience of the USB connector brings the security problems of information. Because almost every electronic device is arranged at least one USB connector thereon, a third party can easily steal digital data from, or broadcast virus to a USB connector arranged electronic device, through a simple USB cable or a USB flash disk (UFD). For salving this security problem, a new USB device is demanded in the market that can encrypt data before outputting, and decrypt data after receiving.
Further, the standard USB connector now in the market can provide 5V/500 mA output (which is power 2.5 W), it is enough to satisfy most electronic devices, such as mobile phone, human machine interface (HMI), 2.5-inch hard disk drive (HDD) to charge or to work. However, 5V/500 mA output still not enough for some electronic device which needs higher power to work, such as 3.5-inch HDD or laptop computer.
Actually, the standard USB connector can provide outputted power higher than 2.5 W. However, the USB connector has the function of plug and play mentioned above, and user used to pull out a USB device from the USB connector during usage, if the USB connector provides outputted power higher than 2.5 W without any detection means, it may cause the USB device, the USB connector or the electronic device arranged the USB connector to be burned while the USB connector is pulled out.